


Please Don't leave me alone

by tajn



Series: Curses and Bonds [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comedy, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Potions, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: Jaskier complains to the wrong mage and get's exactly what he is asking forORJaskier's body regresses to that of a child and Geralt has to deal with it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Curses and Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604272
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1323





	1. A Tiny Problem

**Author's Note:**

> you don't NEED to read the first part to enjoy this story. But i do reference my other witcher story "Buttercup"

Jaskier should have known better than to quip off in front of a mage. He should have kept his mouth shut about his ‘crow’s feet and fine wrinkles’. But Alas, Jaskier was not one to learn a lesson the first time. So when he tasted something overly sweet in the ale that the mage had offered he hadn’t thought of it till he fell into slumber that night at the inn.

~_~_~

The door to Jaskier’s room burst open. And in the usual routine, Geralt had barged his way into the room. “Wake up, Jaskier.” Geralt said. Jaskier frowned into the pillow. He had enjoyed the soft names that Geralt had been calling him, but in the last week the magic had completely lifted and sadly Geralt had gone back to calling Jaskier by name. 

“Good morning,” Jaskier said rubbing his eyes sleepily. His voice must have strained the night before. He had sung enough songs for both Geralt and him to have separate rooms. Jaskier attempted to clear his throat from the squeakiness. “Could you pass me some water,” Jaskier tried asking, fully knowing that Geralt would likely just leave the room, forcing Jaskier to fumble to get ready for the day’s adventure in fear of being left behind. 

Geralt stared down at Jaskier stonily before grabbing the cup and filling it with water from the jug on the table. Looking around the room, Geralt asked “Where is he?” 

“Who?” Jaskier shifted to find that he had shimmy from his clothes in the night. He grabbed a handful of blanket to ward against the cold winter air and Geralt’s curious eyes. 

“A bard,” Geralt handed Jaskier the cup.

“You already have a bard.” Jaskier still sleep ridden took the cup gratefully. “Why is this cup so big?” Jaskier thought out loud. 

Geralt’s look turns sour as he looked at Jaskier. Taking in his eyes and hair, Geralt huffed under his breath. “Did he have a child,”

Jaskier felt a wave of annoyance as Geralt kept ignoring him. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you know who your father is?” Geralt asked. “And where is your mother,”

Jaskier paused. The sudden questions about his past is not something he is ready for. “Why?”

“A boy should have their parents,” Geralt had an edge to his voice. As if he were remembering something long ago. 

“A boy?” Jaskier twisted his face. “I’m not that much younger than you, Geralt. I mean I know I look quite youthly. And me bathing in goat’s milk and herbs does do wonders for my skin. But ‘boy’ is a tad much. Although I do appreciate the compliment.”

A look of realization crossed Geralt’s face, “Jaskier?” Geralt leaned in close to take in Jaskier features. 

Jaskier eyes widen at how big Geralt looked. Usually, Jaskier would compare Geralt to a mountain. But today he looked like he could carry the mountain. And in times of confusion like this, Jaskier did what he did best. Quip. “Wouldn’t you rather call me songbird?” 

And this being a rare occasion, Geralt laughed.

~_~_~

“This isn’t funny, Geralt” Jaskier whined as he looked at himself in the mirror and poked himself in his cheeks, which were still full with baby fat. One of Jaskier’s tighter shirts hung off his frame and nearly covering his knees. “By the gods, I can’t be older than what three? Maybe four?” Looking down at his tiny hands and arms, Jaskier realized, “How am I going to play my precious lute.”

“She is probable taller than you now,” Geralt said tossing Jaskier a pair of tiny pants, which Geralt had fashioned from a pair of Jaskier’s under cloth and a twine. 

“Not a word.” Jaskier shimmied the makeshift pants on. “This is awful. I’m a child. And these pants are horribly uncomfortable.”

“You look like a child.” Geralt said. “Stop acting like one.”

“Fine,” Jaskier huffed crossing his arms. “Maybe I’m your child surprise.”

“That isn’t funny.” 

“Neither is this.” Jaskier gestured to himself looking up at Geralt. And no, he was not pouting. 

“You have to see the mirth in this situation.” Geralt’s lip tweaked into a smile. 

“I can not from this angle.” Jaskier already felt the twinge in his neck from constantly looking up as Geralt. 

“You found amusement in my affliction.” Geralt argued. “Can I not do the same with yours,”

“This is completely different.” Jaskier said hiking up his shorts.

“Come now Jaskier,” Geralt said patting Jaskier on the head. 

“What if I’m stuck like this,” Jaskier eyes hardened. 

“I won’t allow it.” Geralt said as if it was as simple as that. 

“You can’t promise that,”

“I can,” Geralt said rubbing at his medallion. “Now just stay here.”

“Alone?” Jaskier glanced around the room. It was near midday, but the room was still eerie in a way that it hadn’t been the night before. 

“It’s safer. “

“You want to leave a child alone,” Jaskier bit his lips feeling something ugly and forgotten to twist in his gut. 

“You really want to come? People would stare at a child in the pub,”

“Of course,” Jaskier said. “I’m the brave bard, who faced the devil and sings about it. Met a djinn and stole back my voice. A-” 

“You don’t have any shoes.” Geralt said seeing that Jaskier was getting carried away from himself.

“Then find me some or carry me,” 

“Just watch where you step” Geralt said turned in towards the door, not realizing that one of his steps were several to the small bard. 

“Come on Geralt.” Jaskier said running after the witcher.

~_~_~_~

Thankfully the Inn owner had a son a few years older that what Jaskier looked- at least that’s what the man had said with a half smile. And the man has happily lend Jaskier a pair of worn shoes. 

“Do you sing lad,” the keep said taking in the sight of a near toddler carrying a lute.

“For years,” Jaskier answered earning a laugh from the Innkeep. 

“Play us a song, and you can keep the shoes.” 

“What song shall I play?” Jaskier said perking up. If anything could get this entire incident from his mind, it would be a song and a willing audience. 

“Which ever you know,” 

“I know quite a few good sir,” Jaskier said. 

“Then your favorite,” 

“They are all my favourite,” Jaskier said clearing his throat and testing his tone. “Oh fishmonger-”

“Jask.” Geralt warned.

“Spoilt sport,” Jaskier said rolling his eyes. 

“Sing that witcher song boy,”

“If you insist,” Jaskier said holding back a groan. He would much rather try out some of his newer songs. But Toss a Coin to your Witcher always loosened people’s purse string. “When a humble bard~” Jaskier began making a the Innkeeper begin to clap along. 

Jaskier watched as people turned their heads to see the commotion and once they saw the tiny bard singing a smile lit up on their faces. When Jaskier looked at Geralt, even he has a glimpse of a smile on his face. Soon the entire bar was clapping and singing along.

Several of the young barmaids dropped some copper in front of Jaskier as the song came to an end. “Don’t spend it all on sweets, dear”

“The only sweet thing I see is you”

“Oh a future charmer I see,” the ladies giggled as they ran back toward their lovers for the evening.

“A little song bird,” Geralt hummed.

“Future my ass,” Jaskier pouted. 

“Don’t curse.” Geralt said flicking Jaskier’s ear. “Or else you will not grow into a fine man,”

“I am fine enough thank you,” Jaskier said picking up the oversized lute to play another song. 

It had only take three songs for Jaskier’s voice to grow tired. But the novelty of a child bard singing of love and adventure made his purse heavy. He had even cohericed the Inn keep to give him an extra bowl of soup, as he needed the soup for his voice to grow strong, on the house. Sipping at his meal, Jaskier watched as more and more men entered the bar as the sun hung behind the horizon. Jaskier caught a glimpse of white hair on the other side of the bar. Jaskier realized that he hadn’t seen the witcher in quite some time. “Where is he?” Jaskier said putting the spoon down and he ran between people’s legs toward where he had thought he had seen Geralt. Moments passed but Jaskier still could not find Geralt. The pub wasn’t that big. Had the witcher left and forgot to mention it Jaskier.

Suddenly, Jaskier felt as everything was way too much. The laughter of the men in the pub sounded like booming thunder and the women’s perfume made his nose stung as they all crowded around him asking him if he were lost. Jaskier felt himself pool to the ground.

“Jaskier?” Geralt said looked down at the boy as he stepped around a particularly loud bunch of adventurers. The witcher has seen the boy collapse on the floor and in a few steps he was next to the bard. 

“I don’t think this was a good idea,” Jaskier said in a voice so quiet even he was surprised. 

“You were the one who wanted to help collect information,” Geralt said huskily. The worry was faint in his voice but still clearly there.. 

“Please,” Jaskier risked looking up. Tears brimming in his eyes. He hadn’t felt this overwhelmed in years and he knew if he stayed in this room any longer he was going to break.

“Stop.” Geralt said a tone too sharply. 

Jaskier broke down into sobs.

“Oh hell,” Geralt was completely out of his element. There was a reason he was thankful he was sterile. There wasn’t a paternal bone in his body. “Come on Jask. Stop.” 

“Pick the poor boy up,” the barmaid said having the courage to come over and slap the world renowned witcher on the arm. 

“If this is someway at getting back at me,” Geralt said kneeling next to Jaskier. Geralt’s features filled with concern. He has never seen the bard shed a tear let alone cry. “Come on little bird, talk to me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier sobbed harder. “I wish I could stop,” He pushed his face into Geralt’s neck and wrapped his arms around Geralt.

“Fuckin hell,” Geralt scopped Jaskier up and pulled him in tight. “We are going to fix this,” Geralt hummed. 

“I know,” Jaskier sniffled. “I just really don’t want to be this size forever,” 

“You being this size would really be a pain in the ass,” Geralt patted the boy’s back trying to be soothing. “But you wouldn’t have to eat as much,” he said with some attempt to be soothing. “We could save some coin,” 

“Worth it I guess,” Jaskier sniffed. Jaskier shifted uncomfortably and Geralt placed the tiny bard back on the ground. 

“And we could both ride Roach.” Geralt said. 

Jaskier realized that this was Geralt attempting to lift his spirits. Jaskier smiled. “She would never let me on. Even if I were this size.”

“Right.” Geralt said “but, everyone likes a precious kid who can sing as you proved,” 

“You think I’m precious?” Jaskier asked but the mood turned as Jaskier jumped at the loud clatter of cheers and a bellowing laugh, which allowed Geralt to get away with no answer. ““Geralt,” Jaskier tugged on the witcher’s shirt. “Can we go back to the room?”

Geralt hummed in approval and picking Jaskier up again. By the time they had gotten to Jaskier’s room, the bard had fallen asleep.


	2. Mother Yen

Jaskier awoke gasping. The edges of the nightmare clung to his memory. It was a dream of the last time he saw his mother. Leaving him at the temple with a small bag of coin. “Good riddance. This child causes nothing but disaster.” She shoved the teary Jaskier towards the door. When Jaskier turned around it was Geralt standing there. The same twisted look on his face. Jaskier was frozen as the scene shifted to that of the mountain, Geralt was still looking down at him as everything faded to black. 

Jaskier tried to breath as he looked around the dark inn room. The candle had dwindled and barely glowed. It’s life force exhausted. 

The ugly feeling returned tenfold when Jaskier realized Geralt wasn’t in the room. “He’s gone,” panic fluttered in Jaskier gut. He was alone. Again. Jaskier tried to cover his mouth but still a sob escaped. The irrational part of Jaskier mind engulfed him and fat tears ran down his cheek. “Geralt,” Jaskier sobbed as memories of the incident on the mountain came back and all those emotions triped. And now Jaskier was past a point of self regulations or coherent thought as he continued to sob into the pillow. “Geralt, I need you.” 

The fit ran along for- what felt like hours- until the door creaked open. “Why are you crying,” Geralt said the concern clear in his voice. “Is there a beast,” Geralt looked around the room, hand of sword, ready for a creature to reveal itself. 

I” Jaskier hiccuped. The shame threatening to relapse him back into tears. ”I didn’t know where you had gone.”

Geralt sat himself next to Jaskier, “I was getting us some food,”

“I thought you had left me.” Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s arm and was immediately flooded with the feeling of safety.

“I wouldn’t.”

Jaskier’s grip tightened. “But on the mountain-” 

“Oh little bird,” Geralt’s voice was soft. “I was angry at the world. And I lashed out at whoever was closest. I’m sorry.”

“You’re just saying that because im a child,” Jaskier said.

“Jaskier.” the usual firmness returning to his voice. “I would never abandon someone I care about.”

“… You care about me.” 

“I believe I’ve made that quite obvious.” Geralt said reaching for some of the cookies on the bedside table and handing one to Jaskier.

“You haven’t” Jaskier laughed away some of the tears. 

“We’ve been close for years. I let you travel with me. I feed you. Protect you from harm” Geralt listed and pet Jaskier on the head reassuringly. 

“Sounds like how you treat Roach” Jaskier bit into the sweet cookie and he felt his mood improve immensely. 

“Roach was my only friend before I met you,” Geralt continued. “And I only let those I trust on hunts with me.”

“You trust me?”

“With my life.” Geralt said. “Although I doubt you could do much in the means of protecting it.” 

“Hey.” Jaskier said. 

“The day I leave you is the day my heart stops beating.” Geralt said. “Now make sure you eat something other than those treats. Or else you won’t grow up big and strong like me,” 

~_~_~_~_~

“hello darling, or should I say songbird? Vixen maybe?” Yennefer said popping out from one of her standard of travel portals as Geralt had just returned from grabbing some more of the freshly baked cookies that Jaskier has been enjoying for the past day. 

“You heard about that.” Geralt sighed. From all the rumours that has been spread about him, the tales that he and the bard were lover’s reached the furthest. 

“I did.” Yennifer said lips quirking at the cookies in his hand. “I see you’re bending to every whim of your bard now.”

“Why are you here, Yen?”

“I also heard you needed help with some potion issues,” Yennefer said, glancing at the door. 

“Triss?”

“She is dealing with a werewolf and asked me to come in her stead.” Yennefer smiled. “Now where is this poor soul. I would much rather fight a beast than deal with your ill fortune,”

“He's in there,” Geralt gestured toward the door.

Yennefer peeked through the door. “Another child? Really?” Yennefer said.

“He isn’t just a child,” Geralt said opening the door to see that Jaskier had finally slipped into a nap. 

“He’s the one who got inflicted with the potion,” Yennefer nodded with understanding.

“Hmm.” Geralt confirmed. 

“Damn rouge mages.” Yennifer said swiftly entering the room and sitting on the bed. “Not a drop of ethics,”

“And you have them?”

“I would never hurt a child,” Yennefer said venomously to Geralt, which caused Jaskier to jolt awake. Yennifer turned back towards Jaskier, her voice softest it had been in years. “Hello there little one. Sorry to wake you,”

“Hello,” Jaskier said sitting himself up and looking past Yennefer. “Where’s Geralt?” Jaskier gulped. In all his encounters with the mage, near all ended with Jaskier in quite a bit of pain. 

“Still here.” Geralt said sitting down in the chair beside the fire. “I kept my promise.”

“Good,” Jaskier said. “Did Mrs. Ellyn make some more of those cookies?” His eyes wide. Jaskier thought his palate must have changed with the spell because those cookies that the Innkeeper’s wife made were wonderful. And she would make them around the clock as her son loved them, although Jaskier had yet to meet this well spoken about child. 

“You can have one after.” Geralt said putting them on the small table in the room. 

“And why are you here,” Jaskier looked at Yennefer. Jaskier was sure that the distrust in his voice would be more clear if he were in his adult body. 

“To help you.” Yennefer said placing a hand on Jaskier’s. “I heard you met a nasty magician,”

“... I’ve met a few,”

“Have you?” Yennefer glared at Geralt, who just shrugged. “Well, I will try and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Could you tell me what happened?”

“I drank something I wasn’t supposed to,” Jaskier said honestly. 

“Did you,” Yennefer said as a smile quirked on her lips. 

“Who are you?” Jaskier said but the sarcasm in his voice was lost on Yennefer. 

“You may call me Yennefer, or Yen if that’s too difficult,”

“I’m a child. Not stupid.”

“You are quite well spoken,” Yennefer’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “I apologize.”

“You don't need to keep apologizing,” Jaskier smiled devilish when he realized that Yennefer had no idea who Jaskier was. “Yen.”

“Geralt.” Yennefer said turned away from Jaskier to the door. “Let’s have a word. 

“I’ll be back.” Geralt turned to follow the mage. 

“And I’ll be a part of this conversation,” Jaskier tried to kick the blankets off to follow after the two. But in his haste, Jaskier forgot that his limbs were half their size.

And Jaskier thumped to the floor.

“Jas-” Geralt was next to Jaskier before the bard could even blink. “You need to be careful,”

“I was but my limbs have been in the habit of not listening to me,”

“Silly boy scratched his knee,” Yennefer, who had also seemingly appeared, said kneeling next to Jaskier. 

‘I’m bleeding,” Jaskier said eyes blown wide. He hadn’t noticed it at first but now it was the only thing he could see. The thin line of red oozing from his knee. “Geralt,” Jaskier’s voice hick-ed. 

“Fuck.” Geralt said seeing that the tears that threatened to fall from Jaskier’s eyes. “You’re okay. It’s nothing. Barely a scratch. You’ve had much worse,”

“Geralt,” Jaskier whined. 

“Oh gods,” Yennefer said rolling her eyes. “You are incompetent. Would you like a candy?”

“You can’t bribe the tears away,” Geralt aid. 

“Yes.” Jaskier said climbing into Geralt’s lap and reached out a small hand. 

“Yes what?” Yennefer said giving Geralt a look of smug triumph. 

“Yes please.” Jaskier said. 

“It’s important to be polite,” Yennefer said with a nod. “You must treat everyone with the respect they deserve. Nothing more nothing less.”

“Okay, Yenn,” Jaskier grabbing Geralt tight as the witcher transferred Jaskier to the bed. 

“Now Geralt, please go and get something from your bag of tricks to treat this scratch. I would hate to see it scar.”

“How long will you be?” Jaskier asked.

“Not long.” Geralt said patting Jaskier’s head.

“That isn’t a time.”

“You will have Yennefer with you.”

“Geralt.”

“Be brave, songbird.” Geralt said. “Any if anything bothers you I will gut them where they stand,”

“Fine. See you soon, witcher.” Jaskier said. “I wish you the very best in your LONE adventure,

“Back soon, Jask.” Geralt said with a shake of his head. “No need for dramatics or good byes.”

Jaskier saw a calculating look on Yennefer’s face. And the bard could swear he could see the moment that she figured it all out.

“Jaskier?” Yennefer said having the dignity not to have her mouth agape. 

“Yes Yenn?” Jaskier said with a gleeful smile. It wasn't often he was able to play a trick on Yennefer.

“What did you do to piss off a mage this badly?”

“Nothing in particular.” Jaskier shrugged and coddled himself in the blankets. “I really am just a victim in this.” 

“A victim? You?”

“Yes a victim. That mage slipped it into my ale-me none the wiser. All we did was talk about the perils of aging and then I woke up in the morning like this. An innocent child.”

So you were still moaning about the crows feet thing,” 

“I did no such thing.” Jaskier turned his head to not even look at Yennefer. “And if anyone should complain about age and fleeting beauty it’s you,”

“Excuse me,” Yennefer said the heat flaring in her voice. “Geralt looks at least 5 years older than me”

“But at least he is handsome.” Jaskier said sticking his toungue out at the mage. 

“You think he’s handsome.”

“Stop twisting my words, Yenn” Jaskier said covering his ears. “ I said no such thing.” 

“Gods I forgot how annoying you are.”

“I feel the same...When do you think Geralt’s coming back,” Jaskier’s voice cracked with insecurity.

“He hasn’t even been gone for a minute,” Yennefer watched as Jackier folded into himself. Her forehead creased in worry as he thought back to how Jaskier had been acting throughout the day.. “The potion may not have had just a physical effect Or at least your body’s chemistry is affecting your mind.” 

“I figured that out already.” Jaskier reflected on the outbursts of emotion and the need for sweets “And I am quite eager in you finding a cure.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay like this?” Yennefer asked lightly. “You are much cuter this way,” Although she watched Jaskier as if he were a puzzle with a time limit.

“I am cute at any age, thank you,” Jaskier said with a bite of a cookie.

“And always a brat,” Yennefer brushed the hair from Jaskier’s forehead. Jaskier gulped down the heavy feeling in his throat and pulled Yennefer into a hug.

“What are you doing?” Yennefer asked as she pulled Jaskier closer. 

“I think you would make a fantastic mother,” Jaskier felt a rush of emotion and honesty. As an adult he doesn't think he could ever say such things. But at this moment is came flowing from his lips as easily as asking about the weather.

“That’s just because I gave you some sweets” Yennefer said placing Jaskier on the bed. There was a soft look on Yennefer’s face that quickly vanished with the sound of the door opening. 

“The ointment,” Geralt returned to the room and began to tend to bloody scratch on Jaskier’s knee. “You really need to be more careful, little bird.” 

“Sorry,” Jaskier said hissing as Geralt brushed a moist cloth over his knee. 

“You keep making me worry,”

“I really can’t believe I didn’t notice this sooner,” Most the the usually sneer returning to Yennefer’s voice. “Most children would be wetting themselves in Geralt’s presence.” yennefer sighed. “Anyways, I’m off,” Yennefer coujoured another portal in the room. “I’ll be back if I find anything.”

“We are counting on it.” Geralt said.

“Geralt. Make sure to take care of Jaskier,” Yennefer said passing through the portal.

“I always do.” Geralt turned toward Jaskier. “What’s the chances of you wanting to finish your nap,”

“ I’m not tired,” Jaskier whined while rubbing his eyes. 

Geralt groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is a clingy baby and I live for it!
> 
> __________________________________________________
> 
> Also this fic decided to be 3 chapter's instead of two because that is what always happens to me...
> 
> I am also working on 2 multi-chapter fics (maybe 10 chapters+) for a Vampire!Jaskier AU and a Past Lives/Reincarnation AU. And in my usual fashion there will be a slight twist on the norm. 
> 
> Anyways the best way to keep up to date is to follow me on my newly created Tumblr page where there is also an Asks/prompts (if you know what I mean) page. 
> 
> https://tajn-and-the-witcher.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> So drop by and say hell and scream the witcher at me


	3. Sweet Cookies and Bitter Truths

In the end, Yennefer had said that the fastest and safest way to reverse the magic was for Geralt and Jaskier to meet with the mage. Something that Geralt was set against. The bard could barely care for himself as an adult. As a child, Jaskier would likely get killed. 

But leaving Jaskier at the inn was not an option. It seemed as if Jaskier was getting more and more attached to Geralt. Just this morning, Jaskier had whined until Geralt had let the bard sit on his lap during breakfast. Even throughout the day, Jaskier had insisted that he held Geralt’s hand in fear of getting lost when they had walked around the marketplace. 

Thankfully, after the walk around town, Jaskier had become exhausted and immediately pulled Geralt towards their room for a rest. Jaskier looked to be in a deep sleep and Geralt thought to himself, that maybe if he was quick then he could run to the mage and back before Jaskier had a chance to wake up.

~_~_~

After hiking through the woods, Geralt had made it to the mages home and banged upon the wooden door.

“Hello there,” the mage said. Silken night clothes were loose on his frame. “What brings the witcher on a clear night like this. I thought you lot preferred the rain”

“You know why I’m here,” Geralt barged into the small cottage and pulled the bundle of blankets he was carrying closer. “Fix him.”

“Fix who?”

“Fix me, you ass!” Jaskier said pulling himself from the blankets.

“Jaskier,” Geralt warned. The wither had thought only for a moment of leaving the bard at the Inn. But the tears and betrayal would be harder to face than any monster.

“Ah yes,” the mage laughed and ruffled Jaskier’s hair. “It seems as if my little potion has worked,’ the mage cackled at his own pun. “Are you not happy bard?”

“I did not wish to be a child,” Jaskier said.

“You did not wish for anything. I just got sick of your annoying chatter.” The mage threw a kettle over the fire, “At least now, you are more tolerable.”

“That’s not fair.”

“There are many things in this world that isn't fair.” the mage pulled out some harden mugs from a shelf. “Tea?” 

Jaskier paled before his eyes furrowed, “you can shove that tea kettle up your ass,”

“You really need to do something about this child’s dirty mouth.” the mage sprinkled some purple hued leaves into the mug. 

Geralt growled. “If you don’t change him back this instant. I will split you in two.”

“The spell will fade soon enough,” The mage said with a brush of his hand. “No need to worry,”

“Now,” Geralt grabbed the mage with his free hand and lifted him from the floor. 

“Take that,” Jaskier roared, although it really just sounded like a child playing knights and dragons, and slapped the mage on the top of his blonde head. 

“It should only last a while longer.” the mage said his voice hopeful. 

“The antidote,”

“It’s not that long. Please.”

“Not the point.”

A broken look crossed the mage’s face. “Please, just a week longer. I’ll pay”

“Why,” Jaskier asked. Inching closer, he could almost taste the beginnings of a good story.

“I have my reasons.” The mage grunted. 

“Are they good enough not to have your fingers be displaced.” Geralt said his grip tightening on the mage. Maybe this was not the psychotic mage that Geralt had expected.A welcom

“No need to be a brute,” Jaskier asked. His eyes were wide and curious.“Why did you turn me into a child.” 

‘The couple at the inn,” The mage said softly. “They are good people.”

“They don’t have anything to do with this,” Jaskier said waiting to be proven wrong.

“Their son had wandered out to the wood… there was an incident… I tried to help but-” the mage took a breath and geralt’s hold loosened. 

“But?” Jaskier prompted. 

“They are good parents. They didn’t deserve what happened to their boy.”

Geralt breathing through his nose. It was his luck that there was some tragic backstory to Jaskier being fucked with. “That doesn’t mean you get to turn people to children,” Geralt said slowly as if he were speaking with an actual child. 

“... You said you’d pay?’

“Jaskier.”

“What?” Jaskier 

“The cookies are good and gods know we need a break.”

“What if he’s lying?” 

“Then I will grow up eventually and gut him myself,” Jaskier said pulling the blanket in close. “Let’s hurry back. Mrs. Ellyn promised to teach me how to make those damn delicious cookies.”

“I will be back.” Geralt promised. 

“Your coin.” the mage said throwing a hefty bag to Geralt, who caught it swiftly.

“This much?” Geralt raised his eyes at the amount. “It was the same a bringing in fresh ghoul’s blood, which was never an easy feat.”

“Thank you. Really.” the mage said eyes softening. “If you ever need- something. Come to me. First visit is free of charge.”

“Fine.” geralt grumpled.

“Well that seems like a good deal”

“They always do.” Geralt said. “And you will not be eating anymore cookies tonight,”

Jaskier squirmed in Geralt’s hold. “But Geralt~”

~_~_~_~_~

“Geralt!” Jaskier yelled from the kitchen in glee. “Geralt! Come here! Look!”

‘What?’  
“Mrs. Ellyn finally showed me how to make the cookies.” Jaskier said holding up one. “She let me mix it,”

“Wow,”

“Well try it.” Jaskier shoved the cookie toward the witcher. 

Geralt leaned in close. “Why are you acting like this?”

“It makes Mrs. Ellyn happy,” Jaskier hissed. “Now eat the damn cookie.”

“Thank you,” Geralt gritted out. Ever since the meeting with the mage, Jaskier had upped his ‘childhood youth’ to the max. Especially when the Innkeep and his wife were around. 

“Mrs. Ellyn! Geralt loved it like you said,” Jaskier sang. “Can we please make some more.”

“Tomorrow, dear.” Mrs. Ellyn said with a laugh. “Or else your- witcher may have my head.”

“If he touches one hair, I promise I will never speak to him again.” jasier nodded before he turned back to Geralt. “Please can I have just one cookie before supper. I need more energy to sing.”

“Whatever.”

“Lookit,” man chuckled next to the Witcher. “I thought you were someone to be scared of, but the boy has got you wrapped around his finger,”

Geralt frowned into his mug of ale. When did he get so weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol is anyone surprised that I made it another chapter longer. 
> 
> All because I wanted that lil twist. 
> 
> Anyways next chapter is the last last last- and it is almost done. But I am thinking about adding one more fluffy moment because the last chapter kinda hurts a lil. 
> 
> So what do y'all wanna see.


	4. Happy Childhoods Make for Dull Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i immediately download the soundtrack. 
> 
> of course I did.

It was at night, after a bath, when Jaskier had insisted on Geralt drying his hair with a towel. “Come Geralt, I don’t wish to catch my death,”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said from his position on the bed. During Jaskier’s bath, Geralt had taken to shining his blades from old bloodstains and overall filth. It was therapeutic in a way. Gave Geralt time to think. Although these thoughts would unlikely come into the form of words. Soley due to the topic of said thoughts/

“Please,” Jaskier said batted his eyelashes. As an adult they were weapons, but now as a child they were deadly.

“Sit.” Geralt sighed and grabbed the towel from Jaskier’s hands.

“Oh thank you,” Jaskier said scrambling to sit in Geralt’s lap.

“Invading my personal space was not part of the deal.”

“Of course, sorry.” Jaskier moved to stand back up but Geralt stopped him.

“It’s fine.”

“Sorry,”

“I said it was fine,” Geralt grunted and got to work trying Jaskier’s hair.

“For everything.” Jaskier admitted. “I feel like I have been clinging to you since this whole ordeal started.”

“You have been rather child like.” Geralt noted, which Jaskier noted the slight traces of humour in the witcher’s voice.

“Geralt! Jaskier Squirmed in Geralt’s lap. “You should be lucky that this spell has not completely turned my brain to mush..”

“Completely…”

“What does that mean,” Jaskier turned around. His tiny face twisted in anger.

“You’ve had a few outbursts.”

“They were fair. My poor mind is all muddled up with being in the body of a child and everyone one treating me as one.” Jaskier pouted.

“9/10 were about sweets.” Geralt said remembering a few days ago. Jaskier had been nearly in tears at the thought of having to wait until the morning to have another one of Mrs. Ellyn’s famous cookies.

“And the others?” Jaskier’s brow raised in anticipation for the punchline.

Geralt thought back to the nightmares that followed Jaskier whenever he slept. Just the night before, the bard had woken up sobbing once again. Geralt had held the tiny bard until the sobbing had hushed and Jaskier had fallen back to sleep. They hadn’t talked about it that night or in the morning. The topic weighed heavily on Geralt. “They are fair.”

“Maybe.” Jaskier sighed in a way that even made his tiny body sound old.

“You have nightmares.” Geralt nearly blurted out. Geralt feeling more shocked than Jaskier looked continued, “I’ve heard you crying in the night. Do you remember the dreams?”

Jaskier gave Geralt a tired look. “I do.”

“About monsters?” Geralt guessed.

“Yes.”

“You know you are with one of the better monster slayers on the continent.” Geralt said. He watched as Jaskier turned around to face the witcher. Jaskier’s hair was a mess of fluff.

My humble-ness is wearing on you.” Jaskier said tracing lines on Geralt’s hand. “But I would be happier with you finding my monster rather than killing it.”

Geralt realized that this monster may not be the type with fangs or claws. Instead much worse. He knew of these monsters. The one who created wars, turned children to eels, put bounties on innocent princesses heads.

“Some should not be mothers” Jaskier said softly “-and some realize after having the child.”

“Hmm,” Geralt said. A flood of memories hitting him. It felt as if Jaskier had found the one hole in Geralt's armour, because he had a matching one. Like before, Geralt found the words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them. “My mother left me for the witchers to find.”

“Is that why-”

Geralt nodded.

“Fuck.” Jaskier said. His tiny eyes brimmed with tears.

“Your mom was a noble?” Geralt had heard tales from gossiping bar maidens and, even worse, drunk adventurers. That Jaskier was a noble, in some cases a prince, that had run away to live his passion. It all sounded very much like what Jaskier would do and Geralt had believed the men and women. But now, Geralt realized that most Jaskier's past had never been told from Jaskier himself.

“I don't even remember what colour my mom’s eyes were,” Jaskier admitted with bitter vinegar in his voice. The tears turning hard as Jaskier wiped his eyes.

“So-”

“I spun a tale.” Jaskier admitted. “Rumours are stronger than the truth. So I learned to use the rumours as a shield.” Jaskier said, the wisdom only taught though pain.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“... Where did you grow up?” Geralt asked softly.

“THe first or the second,” Jaskier joked grimly.

“Jaskier.”

“On the coast. At the temple. They didn’t have an orphanage but my mom paid a pretty coin to keep me there.”

“She paid,” Geralt asked.

“That’s what I’ve been told.” Jaskier said. “But it was a bag full so I must have been worth something to her,” Jaskier rubbed at his eyes. “I left the temple the day I was able to make some coin off my lute and I’ve been traveling ever since,”

“You’re tired.”

“I would have to agree with you.” jaskier said crawling into the covers of the bed. “All this emotion is draining on my tiny body.”

“Hmm,”

~_~_~_~_~

_Mrs Ellyn, the baker of Malutki_   
_The fairest lady_   
_Because she received_   
_the blessed recipe of her god graced cookies_

_Eh!_

_She bakes all day_   
_And always a lot_   
_The lines are long_   
_Yet I’ve got a spot._   
_At the end of the day, they are all bought_

_She is Mrs Ellyn, the baker of Malutki_

“Oh goodness,” Mrs. Ellyn said wiping a tear from her eye as the song concluded. “That was a lovely song dear,” She pulled out a coin and handed it to Jaskier along with a couple of the morning patrons of the pub. Being tiny did have some advantages.

“You do make lovely cookies,” Jaskier said beaming.

“Such a kind boy,” Mrs. Ellyn said patting Jaskier on his head lovingly. “I wish my son could have met you,” She said so quietly only Geralt could hear.

“I’m going to the market.” Geralt said. “Put your lute away,”

“Okay, Geralt” Jaskier said running toward the room.

“He’s a good boy,” Mrs. Ellyn smiled.

“He is.” Geralt said as Jaskier said rushing back into the room.

“What did you say about me,” Jaskier said with his tiny hands on his hips in an attempt to look intimidating.

“Just that you need to keep practicing your lute playing if you ever want to be a true bard”

“... of course,” Jaskier glare turned into a smile when he turned to say goodbye to Mrs Ellyn and the Innkeeper, “Bye! See you again soon!” Jaskier called out as he ran out to catch up with the leaving Geralt.

“Don't be an ass,” Jaskier said when Mrs. Ellyn was out of earshot. “Wait for me! Geralt! Stop!”

“Hurry up then,”

“My legs are tiny, Geralt.”

“Fine.” Geralt said hoisting Jaskier into his arms. “This better?”

“Much.” Jaskier said beaming once again.

~_~_~_~_~_

It was one evening, while the two were walking down the dirt path back to the Inn that the curse finally started to lift. Collapsing on the ground, Jaskier moaned, “It hurts,” his bones were on fire and his skin was ice. He felt himself melt and stretch and he could barely tolerate it. “Geralt,” Jaskier begged.

“I’m here,” Geralt promised.

Agonizing minutes passed as Geralt watched Jaskier grow before his eyes. Several times, Geralt tried to use his runes to give the bard some relief. But it seemed as if the aging magic was stronger than his magic. Geralt cursed and held Jaskier tight, listening to the bones grinding and knitting together paired with Jaskier’s moans of pain.

Geralt was going to kill that mage.

Finally, the process halted and Jaskier’s breath went even and Geralt stopped holding his own. Something seemed off with how Jaskier looked. And it wasn’t just the clothes that laid in tatters. He was surely an adult- but something was off. It clicked. Jaskier looked the same age as the day the two met. The microscoping wrinkles that had framed his eyes and mouth had all but vanished. A wave of nostalgia hit Geralt in the chest. “At least you will be happy about something,” Geralt draped his cloaked over Jaskier’s body and pet his hand through the Bard’s sweat slickened hair.

“About what?” Jaskier said opening one eye.

“You look a few years younger,”

“Do I? I may have to thank that mage,” Jaskier said with a dry laugh. Jaskier pushed himself into the sitting position but not without a groan in what sounded like a mix of pain and exhaustion. “I think I’m in need of a rest.”

“You are finally willing to have a nap?”

“Hush,” Jaskier rubbed his eyes sleeping. “Transforming takes a lot out of one,”

“Does it?”

“Hmm,” Jaskier agreed as he lifted his arms up to be carried. “Can we go?” It had become a habit at this point.

Geralt pulled the adult sized bard into his arms. “Yes little bird.” Tomorrow he would stop treating the bard like this.

“I really hate magic,” Jaskier said pressing his face into Geralt’s neck and breathing in the soothing scent.

“As do I,”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Epilogue

_Thump_

"For fucks sake," Jaskier hissed.

"What happened?"

"I forgot how tall I am and hit my head,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished... It's almost twice as long as I imagined but I had so much fun writing it so it got longer and long. Let me know how you enjoyed the series and what other curses should I put the Boi's through. 
> 
> the next work in my series was prompted by Klown_king. They mentioned a curse where Jaskier and Geralt need to "constantly stay within skin contact so forced hand-holding!!!" and I love the Idea! I have a bit of a twist for it as well to change it up a bit! And I hope you enjoy it at much as the other works in this series
> 
> Also down the pipe is an amnesia fic for this series
> 
> And I am loosely working on a feral!Jaskier and a Vampire!Jaskier fic.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I posted the last part to this series i immediately started this one (unheard of from me). I love this fandom and this part and I'm looking forward to reading and writing (hopefully) a lot more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and where you think this will lead. :)
> 
> Also check me out on twitter @tajn77
> 
> or tumblr https://tajn-and-the-witcher.tumblr.com/
> 
> UPDATE:   
> please check out the fan art for this fic by zooks-trash !!!!
> 
> https://zooks-trash.tumblr.com/post/610954350920187904/thelastautumnleaf-so-i-read-this-fic-by


End file.
